SE: Join the DWMA? Death the Kid's generous offer
by Riku Ashwood
Summary: Greg, a weapon, Secretly trains with his meister, Sampson, while not even being in the DWMA. But when they are attacked by a Kishin during a session They kill it and come face to face with its pursuer Death the Kid. Rated T. Explanation inside.
1. Introductions and A kishin

**Hey everyone Riku here. I am a new user and this is my first story. I love Soul Eater so I thought '**_why not start here'_** so here I am with ****SE: Join the DWMA? Death the Kid's generous offer?.**** Good AND bad reviews are both accepted. please R&R. Also WordPad (the document I'm typing on) doesn't have auto correct or spell check so there are bound to be errors but I'll try not to let them pass.**

**Disclamer: ****I ****DON'T ****own Soul Eater (why!)**

"Hey Greg?" A young boy around 14 asked. He had dark brown hair and matching eyes. He was wearing a blood red shirt underneath a jet black jacket, black pants, and black shoes.

"Yeah Sampson?" A voice called from the black and red trident in his hands.

"Can we call it a night. I'm wiped." Sampson said tiredly and letting out a huge yawn. A bright light enveloped the weapon and it flew from his hands and Greg transformed back into a human. He was a little shorter than his meister at about 5" 4' with black hair and red eyes. He wore a white shirt with three black stipes on the sleeves, long black pants with three white stripes on the sides, and black shoes.

"Sure, why not, I'm a little tired myself." Greg said stretching. The two had met a year and a half ago and when Sampson learned that Greg was a weapon he offered a partner up and they were inseperable ever since. The only problem was the fact that they weren't even enrolled in the DWMA yet.

"We did a hell of a job though right" Sampson said. They both took a look around the little training ground they set up and saw some trees with large holes in them, a few trees didn't even exist any more,walls that crumbled down to rubble, and burn marks on anything else.

"Hey, you sure about not joining the DWMA Sampson we might get in trouble." Greg said.

"Positive. I told you, mama says my _'father'_ works there and with that cheating bastard around I ain't gonna be going there anytime soon." Sampson said making a disgusted face at the mention of his father. **(A/N: Virtual cookies to whoever guessed Sampsons **_**'father' **_**right here)**

Suddenly an ear-piercing screech was heard followed by the sound of gunshots. Both boys turned in the direction they heard it from.

"What the hell was that!" Sampson yelled. He looked around for the source of the noise when out of nowhere a tall, thin, black skinned creature ran up to him and raised its claws to attack.

"Shit! Watch out!" Greg screamed transforming back into a trident and blocking the attack. the creature backed up a bit and ran foward again.

"Nice timing." Sampson said and blocked the next attack.

"Well I try." Greg said and Sampson swung him around and speared the creatures' arm. It let out a howl of pain but recovered quickly.

"Come on Greg, we ain't gonna win like this." Sampson smirked

"Right let's go" Greg said.

"Tamashī no kyōmei!" The two yelled together. The trident glowed brighter and brighter untill the tips became 2x larger. Sampson spun it around and pointed it at the creature. The light shattered and revealed a glowing, ocean blue, trident twice its original size.

"Posidens' fury!" Sampson screamed. A blue beam shot from the trident and hit the creature straight in the chest. It let out a blood curdling scream and its body dissapeared leaving behind a floating, bright red, soul. **(A/N: See what I did there)**

"So it was a Kishin" Sampson said as he eyed the floating soul.

"Whatever the hell it was." Greg said partially transforming and reaching out to the soul. "It put up a good fight...so what do I do with this?"

"Mama would tell me stories of the DWMA and how weapons are supposed to eat the Kishins soul." Sampson said matter-of-factly.

"I'm supposed to eat these things?" Greg asked. He sniffed the soul "No smell," he licked it. "No taste...well down the hatch-"

"Hey you two!" Avoice called out. The two looked up to see a kid on a floating skateboard with a skull logo and three white stripes on the left side of his hair. He floated down to them and they noticed he had twin pistols in his hands."how'd you find that soul?" he gestured to the red orb in Gregs' hand.

"If you mean the Kishin we killed it." Sampson said.

"You...killed it?" The kid said confused.

"Yeah." Greg said "I'm Greg the weapon." he shook the kids hand.

"And I'm Sampson the meister." Sampson shook his hand as well.

"Well then I'm Death the Kid, but please, call me Kid." Kid said smiling. His guns transformed revealing two young girls.

"Hey I'm Liz." The taller one said "And that's my younger sister Patty." At the mention of her name the younger blonde smiled and waved at the two. They politely waved back to them both.

"So are you two from the academy I haven't seen you before." Kid asked.

"No, actually, we aren't we were just finishing our training exercise when that Kishin thing attacked us." Greg said

"Well seeing as how you killed the Kishin and not me." Kid said "I am in no place to claim its soul. you may have it."

"Thanks." Greg said and he ate the soul.

"If I may...why is it you aren't in the academy" Kid asked.

"Well mama told me my, ugh, _'father' _works there and I don't feel like being anywhere near the ass." Sampson said putting air quotes around the word father.

"Really." Kid said "So who is your father"

"Spirit Albarn" Sampson replied with a cold stare.

**Preview: next chapter**

***Cue Psychedelic Souljam*  
**

**Me: OH PLOT TWIST! Spirit needs to stop being a womanizer, hehe ;)**

**Sampson: So you finally got to work on uploading this huh.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Greg: but dude you wrote this a while ago.**

**Me: SHUT UP! It's only been like a week since I wrote it on paper and I needed to finish the actual episode/story idea I had.**

**Sampson & Greg: whatever. -unimpressed stare-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, hey go get set for the next chapter I'm almost done writing it.**

**Sampson: OK sure. Hey, anyone whose reading this, there is a review button down there and Riku wants you to use it**

**Greg: Yeah so come on, push it and make our author happy so he continues the story.**

**All: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

***End Psychedelic Souljam*  
**


	2. Lord Death's offer

**Me: Hey guys chapter 2 here, this is also the end of the story-**

**Sampson: WHAT! It's over in two chapters.**

**Me: Let me finish. I am writing multiple stories for you guys in sets like the episodes in the anime.**

**Greg: Oh I get it now...smart move.**

**Sampson: Whatever it's not like anyone else thinks that besides you-**

**Me: RIKU CHOP!**

**Sampson: -Clutching his head- AW GOD DAMNIT RIKU!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer. -walks off to plan other episodes/stories-**

**Sampson & Greg: Riku does ****NOT**** own Soul Eater!**

"Spirit Albarn?" Kid questioned. Liz and patty both went wide eyed.

"Yeah, why, you know him?" Sampson asked while looking at the confused look on Kids' face.

"Well actually He-"

"HAHAHAHAHA MAKA HAS A SECRET BROTHER MAKA-hmph." Patty shouted before Liz covered her mouth with her hand.

"Who's Maka?" Sampson looked at Patty confusedly then back to Kid.

"You see, Spirit used to be married and he has a child named Maka." Kid explained "Problem is he is a massive womanizer and it got him divorced. This quality probably is how he met your mother."

"So you're telling me Spirit, before meeting and cheating on my mother already had a wife AND a kid?" Sampson yelled. He was extremely infuriated at the fact that he lied to his mother and the other woman he was MARRIED to.

"Yes." Kid replied. "Spirit is also the current death scythe at the DWMA and Maka is a scythemeister there, she is actually a close friend of mine."

"HELL NO!" Sampson shouted. "There is no way I'm ever going to join now!"

"Think about it Sampson." Greg said **(A/N: He's been pretty quiet up untill now. Real paitience) **"Even though your father was a cheater and a womanizer, and you have a sister you never knew about before, this might be a good chance to humiliate him and meet this 'Maka' girl."

"I said no." Sampson said while crossing his arms.

"Well you both really don't have a choice." Kid said. He looked around for a mirror while mumbling something.

"And why is that?" Greg asked.

"Well you two defeated the Kishin I was sent to kill correct?" Kid asked

"Yeah?" Sampson said "What's your angle?"

"Well I will have to report back to my father about this turn of events." Kid finished writing 42-42-564 on a mirror and the image of Lord Death rippled across the screen.

"Yo yo, wassup wassup, how ya doin Kiddo?" Lord Death waved to his son with his huge foam hand.

"Hello father." Kid smiled.

"Hello Liz, Patty." Lord Death said adressing the guns.

"Yo." The sisters replied in unison.

"So how'd the the mission go?" Lord Death asked

"Actually father, the Kishin escpaed us-" Kid said

"Oh that's too bad" Lord Death said "Oh well we'll just wait for its next move and-"

"Father, you didn't let me finish." Kid Said impatiently.

"Oh?" Lord Death said.

"The kishin escaped us, yes, but these two defeated it when they were attacked." Kid said. He motioned towards Greg and Sampson and the two walked up to the mirror.

"Hello Lord Death." They said in unison.

"Hiya hiya. So you two killed the Kishin I sent my son to Destroy?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Sampson said.

"And the soul?"

"I ate that." Greg said

"Really now?" Lord Death said "May I see your weapon form?"

"Don't see why not. Right Sampson?" Greg asked his meister.

"Sure." Sampson said. He grabbed Gregs' arm and his weapon transformed into the regular red & black striped trident.

"You aren't from the academy are you?"

"Uh no we aren't." Sampson said nervously "Is that a problem Lord Death?"

"Well I just want to know why you are not enrolled yet you train to kill Kishins." Lord Death said.

"It's because of your current Death Scythe, father." Kid said

"What's wrong with Spirit?" You could almost see the large question mark above Lord Deaths' head.

"He's my father." Sampson said.

"Is he now?" Lord Death pondered. "So this is why you won't come to the academy?"

"Yup, pretty much." Greg said transforming back into a human. He looked to his left and out of the corner of his eye he could see Patty staring at him. She noticed him looking and looked away quickly. _(Weird.) _He thought.

"Well, family matters aside, you both have an incredible resonance rate and you already ate a Kishins' soul so I'd hope you'd reconsider and join the DWMA." Lord Death said pleadingly.

"What are you thinking Sampson?" Greg asked. His partner opened his eyes after thinking for a minute and said

"Well I think Spirit needs to know about me and what he's done to my mother. And I guess I need to meet my step-sister Maka." He paused to think. "Ah what the hell, it was bound to happen sometime right? I accept your offer Lord Death."

"Perfect you two will fit right in." Lord Death beamed putting both of his foam hands together "When you get home right 42-42-564 on a mirror and I will arrange the move to death city with your parents."

"OK, got it." Sampson and Greg replied. The mirror faded back to normal and the pair turned to face Kid, Liz and Patty.

"So are you guys gonna go back to Death City?" Sampson asked.

"Yeah." Kid said. He summoned Beelzebub and hopped on "Come on Liz, Patty."

" OK Kid!" Patty cheered transforming into a gun

"Yeah, Right." Liz said doing the same. Kid was about to take off when Patty suddenly called out

"Wait Kid." She transformed back into a human and landed in front of Greg and Sampson. "We'll come visit you guys when Lord Death arranges the move 'kay?" She said.

"Sure, no problem, see ya then!" Greg replied happily. Patty looked at him shocked and quickly nodded and looked away. She transformed back into a gun and into Kids hands. He looked at her confusedly and flew off. Sampson looked to his weapon and saw he was just staring in the direction they flew off in with a light blush.

_(Could he be...) _Sampson thought. He knew his friend and partner like the back of his hand so seeing him react like this gave him only thought. A mischieveous smile spread on his face.

"So." Sampson started and Greg looked at him to acknowledge him "That Patty girl is kinda cute."

"Y-Yeah I guess so." Greg stammered quickly looking away.

_(Too good) _Sampson thought and continued "You know I might ask her out." He was cracking up on the inside but his expressions where well hidden on his face.

"W-WHAT!" Greg shouted.

"What?" Sampson asked "Not like you ever will."

"W-well...uh..I."

"Hey Greg."

"Yeah?

"Your soul wavelength is fluctuating like mad!"Sampson couldn't hold back anymore. He fell to the ground laughing like crazy and rolling around.

"Damn you Sampson. You know I hate when you do that." Greg yelled. Sampson stopped laughing, got up, and looked at his partner.

"In all seriousness though. I saw the way you looked at her, and the way she reacted to your acceptance of there visit...Listen," He put a hand on Greg's shoulder "We've been friends long enough for me to see even the slightest change in your behaivor." Sampson turned around and continued walking home. "The cards are in play Greg...it's your move."

_Back at Gallows Mannor_

"So what was that back there?" Liz asked her sister. After they got back home from their mission both she and Kid cornered Patty and questioned her.

"What are you talking about sis?" Patty asked innocently.

"That promise to see them off." Kid explained. "You didn't ask for my permission Patty."

"I sowwy Kid." Patty apologized "I just thought it would be nice of us to help them off." Patty looked down, blushing, and something clicked inside Liz's head.

"Well just remember to ask me next time OK?" Kid asked.

"OK!" Patty smiled.

"Kid can I talk to you for a second?" Liz asked.

"S-Sure Liz." Kid said. He followed her into the kitchen and  
Liz closed the door behind them.

"Patty's in love." Liz smiled and looked at Kid.

"What?" Kid began to rub his temples "Ugh so much has happened today alone that it makes my head hurt. How can you be sure?"

"Kid she's my sister. I think I wouild know if somethings up with her." Liz said annoyed that Kid was doubting her.

"Well do you at least know who it is?" Kid questioned.

"No but I do have a guess." Liz said getting up to leave. "I'll get it out of her tonight."

"OK Liz. I trust you." Kid said following her out the door. Liz glanced at Patty and saw her coloring. But she wasn't coloring a giraffe, She wasn't even smiling or giggling. She was instead quietly coloring a drawing she made of a young boy with black hair and red eyes.

***Cue Psychedelic Souljam***

**Me: YAHOO! I FINALY GOT DONE WITH CHAPTER 2!**

**Sampson: What do you mean finaly**

**Greg: Idiot when he was writing it he couldn't help but continue writing in details for this chapter so he finaly found a way to end it.**

**Sampson: Oh I get it**

**Me: Yeah and I kept thinking **_**'maybe a pairing' **_** and that's why Greg and Patty are like that this chapter**

**Greg & Patty: *blush***

**Me: D'AAAW you two are so cute**

**Liz: Hey author if you make any change in This kids personality and he hurts Patty, I swear I'll rip out your intestines.**

**Me: O_O'' Right...got it**

**Sampson: Well disclaimer time**

**Kid: I'll do it. Riku does ****NOT ****own Soul Eater**

**Me: SEE YA NEXT EPISODE IN SE: A new day. Soul & Black*Star again?**

***End Psychedelic Souljam***


	3. PREVIEWS

**Me: HELLO EVERYONE THIS IS JSUT AN UPDATE CHAPTER TO TELL YOU ALL WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR FUTURE STORIES!**

**Sampson: Spoilers much.**

**Greg: Shut it.**

**Me: ok so I really wanted to make sure my story was read so I kinda put in this update chapter but don't worry because I'm doing something productive here.**

**Sampson: SELFISH MUCH!**

**Me: RIKU-CHOP!**

**Sampson: FUUUUUUUU *knocked out by book***

**Me: finishing up now- I'm planning multiple stories with the help of my good freind Arial and right now I can give you a preview of next chapter soooooooooo here goes~**

**PREVIEW**

As Sampson and Greg walked up the huge stairs leading to the DWMA Greg was almost overloaded on excitement while Sampson was holding in the hatred of his father untill he got to confront him.

"Ugh." Sampson said "not only are there too many steps leading to this academy, the one person in the world who I never want to see works here."

"Listen," Greg said We'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. I don't really feel like being here with Patty around."

"Yeah but you've only got little problems lover boy."

"Don't call me that!" Greg began to blush at this new nickname Sampson gave him.

"But I have to deal with a cheating bastard that doesn't even feel remorse for knocking up my mother and leaving her in the dust." Sampson cleched his fists but cooled down enough before he broke the skin on his palms. When they finally made it to the top of the steps Greg gawked in amazement at the huge structure while Sampson was simply impressed and began looking around to find anyone.

"Hey you two." a voice called out. A boy walked around one of the pillars and they both saw he had pure white hair and crimson red eyes. "You the new Kids?" he asked.

**END PREVIEW**

**Me: and that's it. Only sneek peek ya get.**

**Samson: *recovering from my chop* huh wh-what's what?**

**Me: Just the preview to the next story.**

**Sampson: Oh...hey where's Greg?**

**Me: Said he had to fix a couple things before next story.**

**Sampson: OK then...Disclaimer time?**

**Me: Yup. Listen all of you I DO ****NOT**** own Soul Eater got it?**

**Sampson: See ya next time then.**


End file.
